


Alpha Claiming Verse

by Kateri



Series: Alpha Claiming [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Omega Verse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Information and World Building for my Alpha Claiming Stories including Alpha/Omega physiology, Family structure and cultural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Claiming Verse

**Alpha:** Dominant, makes up 8% of the population.  
Two Genders.  
_Males_ (65%) can impregnate Betas and Omegas.  
_Females_ (35%) are mostly infertile due to the high levels of testosterone and other hormones present but can mate with Beta males and Omega Males or Breeders to reproduce.  
**Beta:** Makes up 70% of the population. Can be a carrier of Alpha or Omega genes. 2 Genders  
_Females_ able to reproduce with With Alpha, Beta, and Omega males.  
_Males_ able to reproduce with Beta females and occasionally Alpha and Omega females on rare occasions.  
**Omega:** Makes up 22% of the population. Three genders.  
_Females_ (71%) reproduce primarily with Alpha males and occasionally with Beta males.  
_Males_ (25%) rarely sire children but can with Alpha and Beta females. They only produce viable sperm during their Heat. Though they can not get pregnant during Heat their Anal channel self lubricates and a separate channel opens for Alpha penis to enter. Outside of Heat an Alpha sending off Rut pheromones can influence a male omega's body but lube and stretching is still required.  
_Breeders_ (4%) have both male and female omega genitals though penis, testes, and breasts (except when nursing) tend to be much smaller and their vaginal opening lacks most external features of a female. Their anal channels will lubricate during a Heat and when pregnant. Outside of these times lube and stretching is required if the omega has anal sex. Breeders rarely produce offspring with anyone but Alpha Males and are highly sought after. Breeders are seen as genderfluid and are known to switch how they present quite often. 

All Omegas go through Heat Cycles that vary individually with males, breeders, and then females for frequency with females and males oestrus period being much shorter than a breeder. Omegas are only fertile during this period with male and breeder ejaculate not containing sperm outside of this time period. Males have visually small penises that can double in length during their heat but remain extremely slender in comparison to alphas and betas. When in oestrus the head of the penis will swell just prior to ejaculation and remain swelled for a short period of time (five minutes) similar to an alpha’s knot. This makes them compatible with Alpha females as they have very long vaginal channels and a small cervix and womb. The omega’s penis can reach the cervix and then lodge in the opening thus increasing the chance that an alpha female will conceive. They also during heat produce lubricant allowing males to mount them and a secondary channel that an alpha can knot

 **Breeder** \- Omega third sex. They are Hermaphrodites with understated sex genitals that early on present mostly as male, but upon sexual maturity most often bare children instead of siring them. Pregnancy can bring the female characteristics out increasingly leading to larger breast growth if bred while young.

 **Oestres** \- Period when an Omega is Fertile. Omegas can only produce semen during this time and for Female Omegas that have not yet had a pregnancy normally the only time that the vaginal muscles by the cervix relax and allow entrance to the uterus. Since Omegas produce copious amounts of natural lube the best chances for conception are when the tip of the penis can deliver the sperm directly into the uterus, otherwise it can be washed out of the vaginal channel by the slick. Contraceptives are available to prevent Oestres but can’t fully stop an Omega Heat

 **Heat** \- Heightened sexual arousal experienced by Omegas. Normally the period when an Omega is fertile and extremely receptive to sex. Reactions can vary and run from irritating mild constant arousal to debilitating sexual need that only an Alpha can sooth. Contraceptives can block fertility during this time. Some drugs can bring on a Heat state but not Oestres. All three genders are capable of being knotted by Alphas during this time and often crave it. An older or Bonded Omega can have some control but for most their early Heats can leave them with reduced judgement and ability to consent. 

**Rut** \- Extreme arousal in an Alpha, most often experienced with an Omega in Heat. Can also be caused by elevated testosterone and adrenaline when confronted by another Alpha over an Omega. An Alpha in Rut can not always control themselves very well or exercise good judgement and can force force an Omega at times. 

**Knot** \- A fleshy nob near the base of an Alpha’s penis. During sex right before orgasm it will swell and lock or tie an Alpha’s penis inside their partner to help promote conception and to prevent another Alpha from immediately mounting an Omega after them. To most other than Omegas this is extremely uncomfortable so due to this and to their longer size than other males most Alphas will not allow that section of their penis to enter their partner unless they are with an Omega.  
**Omega Knot** \- Omega males penis heads will swell just prior to ejaculation during heat. This is sometimes referred to as an Omega Knot, though this term is inaccurate and misleading since it is not large enough to lock an Omega to a female except in the cases of an Alpha Female’s cervix, and in those cases the Alpha’s vaginal channel also clamps down to prevent the removal of the penis.

**Incest Among Alphas and Omegas** : Incest is commonly believed to be impossible between Alphas and Omegas, especially during Heat due to their heightened sense of smell. The theory is that the family scent will induce protective instincts instead of making instincts. Commonly it is believed that Alphas and Omegas therefore will not Mate with their; Parents, Offspring, Siblings, Close Cousins that share at least a Grandparent.


End file.
